


Daggers Aplenty

by Elementalist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalist/pseuds/Elementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surefooted, surehanded, steal the dagger and a life before you lose your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daggers Aplenty

The only thing she steals is a dagger, and what a pretty thing it is, thin and weightless with an edge sharp enough to silence a man forever. 

She has to be careful , quick, sure. The night is dark, though, and the moon new and black, so slipping between the bodies of sleeping men is as easy as Syrio once taught her. Quiet as a shadow, she thinks, and in that moment she’s even quieter than that. She’s a ghost gliding away from the camp on feet made of a breathless wind. No one can hear her as she dances towards the forest; she can’t even hear herself.

Beneath the safe canopy of the trees, she pulls out the dagger and admires how it twinkles beneath the starlight. It’s a plain, unornamented thing, made of castle steel. When she nicked it, she thought she glimpsed the thin, white ripples of Valyrain steel but now, on her second survey, she finds the blade naked of them.

Not that it matters. Castle steel can still kill a man just as good as Valyrain steel.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, one of these days I'll write out something longer than a drabble. Give me time, give me words, and I will get it done.


End file.
